


Pet Names

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridget finally learns to accept the nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

Bridget had been fighting the way that Franky used the nickname "Gidget" for the longest time, although now, with the other woman in her bed, kissing, caressing, loving her, it was a lot harder to hate the name. Franky had smirked knowingly at her, moving to kiss her again. 

"Think maybe you'll get used to the nickname Gidget?"

"You keep that up... yeah I could."

Bridget's smile was lightly teasing, encouraging Franky to keep her hands lightly gripping her waist, her lips brushing over Bridget's again. Franky knew she was being played with, she didn't much care, she would cope.


End file.
